gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cerano Agamemnon
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gundam True Odyssey.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Umm, I accidentally broke the White Base page. Somebody, plese fix it! (I was trying to update the armaments section of the table thingy, and I made it all go away. I finally figured out where those damn ventral AA Guns are!) RE: Midnight Fenrir Hey sorry for the late reply! Thanks, I've never played the Zeonic Front game, but I was really interested in the characters of that game and I'll be adding more profiles on the other Fenrir members with info from various sites, I hope we can complete the information on these video game series. Also, great job on the game profiles! --Zeikfried, MS Survey Service 04:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Help with Gundam Sentinel pages! Hey there! I was wondering if you can lend a hand on the Gundam Sentinel pages, they are in need of some help. Have you read any of Gundam Sentinel, because if you did, I would like to create some pages for the characters that appear in it. Any help is wonderful! (Oh by the way, if you need a translated version of Gundam Sentinel heres a link for it) -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 02:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Nope I have not however I haven't gone out of my way to look for Gundam manga or novel translations. I stumbled across Zeonic|Scanlations by accident (probably on a search involving SRW) and started reading some of their manga. I also own several physical copies of École du Ciel (1-7 to be exact) and have read those. I did at one point try to hunt down the original Gundam novel trilogy translations, but had no luck in finding a complete version. Not that I tried very hard. That aside I appreciate the link. While I have not yet myself read Gundam Sentinel I am more than willing to. Not currently in the middle of any novels right now so I might as well, then I'd be happy to help update the relevant pages. ' ω ' Cerano Agamemnon 07:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) So, do you still want to help me with the Gundam Sentinel pages? -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 09:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Sorry, I got distracted. I was thinking monthly improvement drive and the month kinda passed. I will, let me just make it a priority, I didn't get very far into Gundam Sentinel, but I will. Give me a kick in the ass or two and I'll read it. Also if there's anything else that I already have the knowledge for I'd be happy to contribute what I have. Cerano Agamemnon 20:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) By the way, what are some specifics you want help with? I visited some of the Gundam Sentinel pages and they seemed pretty complete. I'm kinda curious. I did read two chapters today, admittedly I had only read the prologue. I will continue my reading when down hear at the coffee shops, in between homework assignments. Cerano Agamemnon 02:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Its the characters section I need help with, as you can see on the Gundam Sentinel page, there are no pages for most of the characters. So I need help with that for the most part. -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 06:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) K' gotcha. I admit I mostly looked at the MS and ships and other mechanical stuff. Certainly I will attempt to improve them. Not quite to the point of taking notes yet, however I may and I'll go back and do more detailed records for the characters, in any case yeah I'll do it. I'm in between books now anyway, well reading a philosphy book, but I hit a good stopping point and am taking a break anyway. -Rant- Cerano Agamemnon 06:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The Voting for another Admin Forum:Wiki needs an admin -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 05:55, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Minor Differences.... http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels#Administrators This should basically explain the difference. Also, you left two messages on my talk page for the same thing. -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D Yeah, sorry I "thought" that I had left a post without a signature, so I stopped my browser after hitting publish and updated it. This undoubtedly resulted in that. Had another thought that I thought should be here, but alas it is gone... Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123 Title's from MAHQ. Also, look at the MS pages for the suits that were in the manga itself, they say Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 13:39, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Good point. I'll double check. I read a fan translation of the manga, but I could be mistaken. Also, they may have omitted it from the title. Either way, looking at Japanese manga scans should resolve things readilly. Cerano Agamemnon 19:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Character Picture Question / RE: Character Picture Question We don't have any standard when it comes to character pictures. So you can use any photo like screencap or a nice render of the character, War Cards can work just as well too. Anything that can make the character easily noticeable and recognizable. You could always ask the person why they did that, although if it was Simant, he was probably fixing the categories in one way or another. Yeah, they usually should be categorized under there respective timelines, and I haven't heard any reason not too. -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 02:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I should. It was and I'll do that, just a little bit shy with such things. I'm overly non-confrontational. Cerano Agamemnon 21:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :I was planning to develop infoboxes for series, characters, games as well. But if you feel more comfortable you may revert the few video games I preconverted for now since they don't have parent categories like series and characters do, but it will be implemented within the next few months. SimAnt 21:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :That would be fine, just trying to get that obsene amount of redudant categories to go away. SimAnt 21:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : :I understand. I would be totally up for assisting in infoboxess and would be happy to assist if I were more familiar with the process. I've made custom infoboxes on some pages, usually by copying an existing infobox in Rich Text and editing it as appropriate. I would be happy to make new infoboxes if I could get a little assistance. I do agree that having a stronger category structure and sub structure would be good and I also agree that having more infoboxes would be very helpful. :Cerano Agamemnon 22:08, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Officiality of mangas and stuff The gigantis manga is more of a crossover between Ideon and Gundam, but it isn't canon since it isnt in the official timeline as far as we knowGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 09:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) G-Attacker/G-Bomber Personally, I don't think those articles are really necessary. They're easily covered in the S Gundam's article since they're not that much too them. It would be like making an article for the legs of the Impulse. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I would agree, but the other core blocks have seperate, clearly defined statistics, these warrant their own infoboxes and that in and of itself is enough reason for seperate pages. The other major reason is that unlike things like the seperate pieces of the Impulse, the different core blocks of the S Gundam can not only function autonmously, but are armed and piloted vehicles. This makes them more of a "vehicle" and less of merely a component. By contrast the Impulse's didn't serve a clear combat function (well or function at all if you ask me). I thin that is why MAHQ also has the core blocks for the S Gundam seperated, but not those of the Impulse. Hence the components of the S Gundam are a little more like the piloted core blocks of the ZZ Gundam, V Gundam or Getter Robo (for an out of universe reference). That's why I think they deserve their own pages. Cerano Agamemnon 06:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, now I get it ( I should check MAHQ more often then since I dont remember S Gundam's G components being separated). Apoligies for deletng them -_- I just thought they were unneccessary until you explained all of that. Anyways' great job on Sentinel so far, just a few minor grammar hiccups Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 06:40, June 6, 2011 (UTC)